Two Hearts
by RebornBlood
Summary: A man thought to be dead lives, he finds the child of two he knew, the boy is like his parents. The First Heart split into two, he knew that, he figured it out a long time ago, but now, this child was the bearer of the Second Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea buzzing inside my head for a while now, and I've finally gotten around to writing it! Enjoy!**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man or NARUTO.  
_**

The moon hung over the night sky, pure white, full, glorious. It appeared completely immortal, eternal. It white light shone over a village. Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Normally all was peaceful in Konoha, but not tonight. Never on October 10th, not since five years ago.

"Help me!" a young voice shouted, "Someone, please!"

"Kill it!" someone shouted.

"Finish what the Fourth started!" another roared.

"Die, Kyuubi!" another person screamed.

The small boy the mob was chasing darted into an alley, the moon light reflecting off his blonde hair as his blue eyes were bright with fear. The mob followed close behind, pitchforks, knives, kunai, torches, and many other things held in their hands ready to use on the boy.

One of them threw a kunai at the boy and it sunk deep into the child's leg. The blond boy screamed as pain shot through his leg and he fell to the ground.

"Die demon!" one the people shouted as they swung a bat down, colliding with the boy's head. Others joined in with more bats, planks of wood, and other blunt objects. Then the ones with the sharp objects started stabbing the boy in his arms and legs.

"This is for everyone you've killed, devil child!"

"This is for my wife!"

"This is for my daughter!"

"This is for my uncle!"

"This for my parents!"

A man stood atop one of the roofs above the alley watching the scene play out, a large black casket next to him with a gold cross on the front and wrapped in chains. The man looked at the casket.

"Disgusting isn't it?" the man asked, his voice deep and gruff, "It's incredible how humans can be even worse than Akuma."

The coffin didn't reply.

"So what should we do?"

Still nothing.

The man chuckled as he brushed aside a part of his coat and pulled out large caliber revolver, he smirked as he pointed it as the group of people surrounding the boy. The actual power of gun wouldn't be able to hurt them, but the bullet's themselves could.

The man pulled the trigger and softly spoke one word, "Judgment."

The bullets rained down and ripped into each and every one of the boy's attackers with perfect accuracy, heads being blown off, limbs being lost, holes in torsos appearing. The mob was completely slaughtered and the boy was laying in the center of it all, blood was splattered everywhere around him.

His blue eyes looked around his shock, horror, and awe of what just happened. A shadow passed over him and he looked up to see the very man that had saved him was holding onto the casket as it gently floated down. The boy backed away, the fear clear in his eyes.

"P-Please! Don't h-hurt me!" the boy pleaded.

"Hurt you?" the man repeated, "You haven't done anything wrong against me that I know of, why would I hurt you?"

"You not going to hurt me?" the boy asked in disbelief, "Everyone else does, except for Jiji."

"Do they now?" the coffin touched the ground and the man's feet came down, "Why would they do that?"

"I-I don't know." they boy stuttered, "They've always done those kinds of things."

"Is that so, gaki?" the man raised an eyebrow. The bow could see that one half of the man's face was covered by a white mask with a thin black cross on it. One brown eye stared at him. The man's vibrant red hair shown in the moon light.

"So tell me, gaki," the man spoke, "What's your name?"

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto."

The man's lips turned into a smile, "I'm Cross Marian, Naruto."

"Cross." Naruto said slowly testing out the name, "It sounds nice."

Cross reached out a gloved hand and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Compared to a kid's name that means 'fishcake'."

"Hey!" Naruto called swatting Cross's hand away, "My name mean's Swirling Maelstrom! Remember that!"

Cross laughed, "'Maelstrom'. It has a good ring to it."

Something caught Cross's eye, his one eye looked at it confused.

"Is something wrong, Cross-san?" Naruto asked when he saw the look that was on Cross's face.

"Take off you shirt for a second," Cross instructed, "I wanna see something."

"Huh? Okay…" Naruto carefully removed his shirt trying not to worsen his wounds that were already miraculously healing faster than what should have been possible.

'_Well I'll be damned.'_ Cross thought as he looked at Naruto's chest, aside from the boy's torso being horrifically thin, the ribs barely showing, Naruto's chest was completely black, and not just dark skinned or tanned, but actually _black_, there were four small stone that looked like glowing green gems embedded in the center of his chest in the pattern of a cross.

'_Is this kid, Cedak…?'_ Cross wondered as he stared at the Naruto's chest.

"What's wrong, Cross-san?" Naruto asked uncomfortably.

"How did your chest get like that?" Cross questioned.

"Huh? Jiji told me I was born with my chest like that." Naruto answered.

Cross frowned, "Who're your parents?"

Naruto's face suddenly fell, "I don't know… Jiji says doesn't know who my parents were, but he said he was sure that they loved me…"

Cross ruffled Naruto's hair again, "And I'm sure I can just for them as well."

"You can?" Cross nodded.

"Naruto," Cross said, "I think I may have an idea on who your parents are."

Naruto stared up at Cross, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Cross put his hand around Naruto's hips and lifted up.

"Whoa, whoa!" Naruto called as Cross lifted him onto his shoulders.

Cross gave the coffin at his side a pat, "Come on, Maria."

The coffin floated up two inches off the ground and followed Cross as he made his way out of the alley with Naruto on his shoulders.

"So where do you live, Naruto?" Cross asked as he made his way down the street.

"In an old apartment in slums." Naruto said.

"The slums?"

"Yeah, it's the only place that'll let me stay…" Naruto said a bit sadly, "Even though I barely get any water or electricity… and most of the food is bad."

Cross frowned, "Show me to where you live."

"Uh, okay." Naruto pointed out the streets for Cross to turn at and eventually they reached Naruto's apartment after five or so minutes. Cross looked at the building, it seemed well enough from the outside. Naruto told him his apartment number and Cross went up the steps to the second floor, apartment 207.

The door was kicked in, however, and it looked like someone had gone at it with a fire axe while they were at it. Cross entered the apartment, the walls had holes in them showing the wood frames behind them, the bed, if it could be called a bed, was torn to pieces. The single window in the room was shattered with glass scattering the floor. Cross's foot nearly fell through the floor with the next step he took.

"Do you… seriously live here…?" Cross asked in disgust as he pulled his foot free of the rotten floor boards.

"Um… yeah…" Naruto admitted a bit ashamed.

Cross shook his head, the moment those two found out how Cedak was living… Cross involuntarily shuddered. Those two had gotten strong over the years and he knew that even he would have real trouble with them at the level they were at now even if he took them on separately.

"What all is important to you here?" Cross asked.

"Um, nothing really." Naruto shifted on Cross's shoulders.

"Well you're not going to be living here anymore." Cross turning around.

"I'm… not…?"

"Nope," Cross said, "I'm taking you out of this dump."

"You are?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Cross chuckled as he and Naruto left the apartment building, "Yeah, I can even take you away from this entire village if you want."

"Away from the whole village…?" Naruto seemed reluctant.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… there are some people that are nice to me… and I don't want to leave them." Naruto said.

"Ah, I see." Cross smiled, "How about we get a hotel room for the night and we can talk about it tomorrow?"

"Okay! But let's get lots and lots of ramen first before we go to bed!" Naruto said pumping his tiny fist in the air.

Cross laughter echoed through the dark night streets.  
_

**So let me know what you all think! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man or NARUTO.  
_**

Naruto yawned as he woke up. He looked around. His eyes suddenly went wide, he didn't recognize his surroundings. The bed he was in was large, and soft, with big pillows! The room was far too nice to be his apartment! The curtains on the windows looked like velvet, the walls were a bright red, the floor was carpeted, _carpeted_!

Movement made itself known just to Naruto's left. He the blond jerked away in fright. He was met with the half-masked face of a man with red hair. Suddenly all of last night's events came rushing back to him.

"Cross-san." Naruto said.

Cross looked at Naruto drearily, his one eye half closed, "Nnnrgh, what Allen?"

Naruto looked at Cross perturbed, "Allen? Who's that?"

Cross seemed to snap out of whatever heavy sleep he still in and shook himself, "It's nothing, Naruto."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Cross said a bit to roughly. Naruto flinched back at his tone.

Cross softened as he realized his mistake, "Sorry, gaki, I'm not a morning person."

"I-It's okay." Naruto said a bit nervous, "I'm sometimes grumpy in the morning too."

Cross chuckled as he patted Naruto's head, "Let's not piss each other off in the mornings then!"

"Alright!" Naruto smiled.

Cross shook the tangled mess of covers away from his feet and stood up giving his neck a crack. He pulled on his coat and gloves and slipped his shoes on. He turned to Naruto.

"Hell are you doing still sitting in bed?" Cross demanded, "Get up! We're going to go talk to this Hokage of yours."

"Eh, Jiji?" Naruto asked confused, "Why?"

"Because! I need his permission to leave with you!" Cross said, "Now get up!"

"H-Hai!" Naruto leapt from the bed to floor in less than three seconds.

Cross grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck and slung him over his shoulder. Cross walked out of the hotel room and out the front door passing the desk without a care, not paying a cent as usual. He'd just slam the bill on the next guy he saw… which just so happened to an ANBU with a dog mask and silver, gravity defying hair.

Cross continued on until he reached the Hokage Tower. He stared up at the tall red tower. It was nothing compared to the Black Order, he thought, the Hokage would probably crap himself if he saw the old Main Branch of the Order.

Cross chuckled to himself as that image fixed itself into his mind.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked trying to get out of Cross's grip, "I wanna know what's so funny!"

"Nothing, gaki." Cross said sharply, "I'm just thinking."

Cross set (dropped) Naruto on the ground, the older man held the done open with a smug grin on his face, "Little girls first."

"Little girl!" Naruto cried, "I'm a boy, damn it!"

Cross raised an eyebrow, "Oh-ho! So someone can already swear! I'll make sure to _beat _that out of you once we're gone!"

"Wh-But Jiji hasn't even said I could go yet!" Naruto protested.

"Not if I get my way." Cross retorted, "And I _always _get my way."

Naruto gulped.

"Well? In you go brat!" Cross ordered.

Naruto hurried inside to nervous to notice the secretary at the front desk glaring at him as he came in. Once Cross stepped in, however, her eyes turned into massive pink hearts. Cross gave her a smile with a wink and the secretary fainted instantly.

Immediately after that happened Cross's face turned into a neutral disgusted look. He stared at the fainted secretary, pathetic. He may be a womanizer, but he knew a real whore when he saw one. Not the kinds that someone would find in the red light district of some place but the kind that'd go for anyone that that looked decent and were complete bitches to others.

"Go on!" Cross said pushing Naruto up the stairs, "Let the old man know we're here!"

Naruto rapped on the door to Hokage's Office, "Come in."

Cross lashed out with his foot and nearly slammed the door off its hinges as it exploded inward. Naruto gaped at Cross. The Hokage himself, an old wrinkled man in red and white robes, jumped when the door was blown away from its comfortable place in its nice frame.

"Um… hi, Jiji." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, I see this... 'nice' person has opened the door for you." the Hokage said taking out a pipe and putting it in his mouth, "Who is he?"

"He's-"

"Cross Marian!" Cross stated boldly, "And I'm here to talk with you, you old goat."

The Hokage frowned at Cross's boldness, "Of course, and for what reason?"

Cross pointed at Naruto, "This gaki right here."

Naruto chuckled nervously while the Hokage's expression turned dark, "What about Naruto?"

"I want to take him out of this hellhole that people think is practically heaven." the Hokage stared at Cross.

"I do hope you know what you're implying right?" the Hokage asked with an edge.

"Yes, I do." Cross said, "Are you going to give me a reason not to?"

"The council," Sarutobi stated, "They will never let Naruto leave on his choice or anyone else's, only their's, and they _will not_ let him leave, not even if _I _want him out of here."

"Then your-what do call it?- Will of Fire is all but gone you old prune!" Cross smirked, "You're a pathetic excuse for a leader, and if you think a bunch of bastards that have bit of political power is going to stop me then…"

Cross let out a disturbing laugh as he put his hands on the Hokage's desk and leaned over so his and the Sarutobi's faces were only a few inches away.

"…Then you've gone worthlessly senile." a twisted grin came over Cross's face as he backed away from the Hokage's gawking face.

"But since I'm a gentleman," Cross said folding his arms over his chest, "I'm sure we can work out a compromise?"

The Hokage closed his open mouth and gave himself a mental slap, "What might you have in mind?"

"You could give me a trial," Cross said, to him he was to old for tests and to strong for challenges.

"Like what kind of trial?" Sarutobi questioned.

"One that'll show you I'm strong enough to take care of Naruto," Cross said, "Until he comes back that is."

Naruto looked up at Cross. 'Come back'? He was going to come back?

The Hokage looked just as surprised, "Pardon?"

"The age for entering the Ninja Academy here is eight, right?" Cross smirked, "Naruto is five right now, so after I pass my trial I'll take him away for three years and he can come back after that and take on the Academy; and pass, of course."

"You seem very confident that you'll get your way." Sarutobi stated, "I won't make your test easy."

"Go ahead," Cross said, "Make it impossible, I'll still win."

The Hokage frowned, "Give me two hours. Then come to the stadium, it's big and there's only one, you can't miss it."

Cross extended his hand, "A deal then?"

The Hokage tightly gripped the hand, "A deal."  
_

Cross stood in the center of a wide open arena laid out with grass, dirt and trees, all natural Cross could tell. There was a man standing next to him, a sickly looking jonin with his headband in a bandana style.

Directly across from Cross stood a small group of people. Cross could see three teams of three genin, a team of four chunin, and finally a lone jonin.

…Was this all? Too easy.

Cross looked at the jonin that was to be the judge for his trial, "So are we going to be starting soon?"

"When the Hokage gives the OK, we will." the jonin coughed in a wheezy voice.

"Tch, then the old bastard better hurry up." Cross frowned, he'd been standing here for ten minutes already! The jonin suddenly turned around and looked up at the Kage's box he saw Naruto standing next to the Hokage, the Hokage raised his arm, the jonin nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention!" the jonin called to the stands full of people, civilians and ninja's alike, "The test of Cross Marian for the custody of Naruto Uzumaki is about to begin!"

The entire crowd cheered, they had already heard that if this Cross person won he'd take the demon child away! They all wanted him to win.

"So who's first?" Cross challenged.

"The genin will participate first!" the jonin called, letting everyone know, "All others please clear the field!"

"No." Cross said, "This won't take less than a minute."

"You think some old fart like you can take on train ninja like us?" one of the genin taunted, "Yeah, right!"

The next instant the genin was huddled on the ground clutching a broken and bloody nose. Cross cracked his knuckles, the edges of his white mask spread out and wiggled around in the air as if trying to find some unseen object. Cross laughed as he pointed two fingers at the rest of genin and the tips glowed blue as rune appeared in front of them.

"Fyr!" blue flames leapt from Cross's finger tips and engulfed the genin, they screamed as the flames burned them, Cross snapped his fingers and the flames disappeared after the genin had passed out from shock. Cross brought up his boot and brought it down on the remaining genin's head, knocking him out.

Cross looked at the other ninja and grinned, "I suggest you all come at me at once if you even want a chance to touch me!"

Cross whipped out Judgment and pointed it at the closest chunin who jumped away with the rest of the other ninja.

"That won't help at all." Cross smiled. Two chunin charged him one running in with two kunai in his hands, swiping at Cross, who dodged each attack with ease, before lashing out with a kick that sent the chunin close to five yards back. The other chunin had been forming hand seals while the first had been keep Cross busy.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" a dozen fireballs flew form the mouth of the chunin all aimed at Cross, they hit area surrounding Cross throwing up clouds of dust.

"Did I get him?" the chunin mumbled.

"Get who?" the chunin whipped around just in time to see a the back of a gloved hand collide with his cheek. Cross kneed the chunin in the gut and threw him away.

Cross shook his head. He looked at the two remaining chunin and one jonin. He fired a single shot. The two chunin jumped away while the jonin stood still, the bullet barely missing him by a hair. Everyone, however, was shocked when the bullet circled back around and started chasing one of the chunin.

"My bullets don't stop until they hit their target." Cross said, he pointed Judgment at the two Chunin who were busy twisting and dodging away from the one bullet, "Have some more!"

The rest of Cross's clip was quickly emptied as he fired off the rest of his bullets. Three slammed right into one chunin's spine, while the other one flew at the second one.

The chunin rapidly formed hand seals, "Doton: Domu!"

The chunin's skin turned black and the bullets struck him but were straining against his skin.

"Oh?" Cross queried, "You can turn your skin to stone? Not bad, but…"

Cross fired Judgment off at a rate that didn't seem humanly possible unleashing a literal storm of bullets, that took on the shape of bright blue arrows, down on the poor chunin.

"Heaven's Judgment." Cross said as the dust that was kicked up, cleared showing the lump of flesh that was once the chunin.

"And what about you?" Cross asked the jonin that was still standing in the same spot he'd started in, "Are you going to attack or give up?"

Cross noticed something interesting, the jonin's eyes were closed, the red haired man raised an eyebrow at this as the jonin exhaled deeply.

"I could tell those others didn't have a chance against you from the moment I saw you." the jonin said, "Which is why I've been channeling my chakra into my most devastating technique."

The jonin brought his hands forward, "Kinjutsu: Akuma no Shakuzen!"

Cross stared at the chunin as… nothing happened…

"Was that supposed to do something?" Cross asked.

'_Really, was it?'_ everyone in the audience thought.

The jonin suddenly started laughing in a creepy tone that soon swelled into over the top laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cross asked, something wasn't right, he could feel it.

The jonin had demented look on his face, "Your death."

"My death?" Cross repeated.

"Yeah, you're going to die here!" the jonin cried out as a pair of purple armored hands burst from his back, "You will die, _EXORCIST_!"

The jonin's body was torn to shreds as an figure in purple armor stepped out of the remains, "What's up, Exorcist?"

"A Level 3?" Cross questioned, "That fat load of lard is going to need a lot more than that to kill me."

"You've been AWOL for a while now, Marian." the Akuma said, "Earl-sama has made an abundance of advancements in the creation of Akuma and in how strong they are, including creating a jutsu to create Akuma from a raw human, just for these ninja. I'm plenty to take you on!"

"Really?" Cross asked cockily, "If that's the case then…"

Cross extended two fingers and blue light played at his finger tips, as symbols played at the edges of the light. A magic circle appeared behind Cross and coffin rose up from the circle.

"Activate," The coffin slowly opened to reveal a beautiful woman in an equally beautiful black dress with a bow wrapped around her eye that looked much like a butterfly, "Grave of Maria."

"Carte Garde." Maria's mouth open and a hymn exited her lips and the Level 3 gripped his head a pain exploded through it.

"Bastard!" the Akuma ground out.

"Now hold still." Cross ordered the Akuma as he pointed Judgment at monster's head.

The Akuma struggled in its unseen bind on its mind and body.

"I won't die unless I take someone with me!" the Akuma shouted, red eyes opening up all over it head. It's eyes all turned to the Kage's Box, "There! I can feel it! Innocence! I'll destroy it!"

The Akuma got enough control over its body to leap at the Kage Box, the moment all of its eyes landed on Naruto it scream in glee, "I've found you!"

"Naruto run!" Cross shouted, "Maria! Peccamen Carmen!"

Another song left Maria's lips as the Akuma's whole body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out. The Level 3 roared as it brought back its hand and a dark liquid surrounded its fist.

"Die! Innocence!" the Level 3's fist shot forward, faster than even Sarutobi could see, what was this thing? The thought echoed through everyone's, but Cross's, minds.

The second Naruto's eyes saw the level three appear in front of him they started burning and his chest felt like it was going to explode. He could see a black shadow hovering behind the Akuma.

"_Help me… Please…!" _the shadow pleaded.

'_What's… happening to me…?' _Naruto thought with horror as the Akuma's fist came closer and closer to him.

His left arm acted against his will and flew up and caught the fist that was coated in the liquid Dark Matter.

"What!" the Akuma stared at the hand, it had grown well out of proportion with the rest of the boy's body. The arm had turned black and the hand had claws for fingers, a green hexagon was at the back of the hand and green line traveled up the arm and ended at the scapula-joint on the boy's arm where it flared out into and ethereal green flaming glow.

The arm still acted of its own accord and threw the Level 3 away back into the field, the event was surprising enough that Maria had stopped singing without Cross's orders. The arm moved itself forced Naruto over the edge and sent him crashing down to the hard ground. The impact sent dust flying up and large shards of earth were split away from the rest of the ground.

When the dust cleared there was giant of a monster standing in the place were Naruto had landed. It was easily ten feet tall and including the horns on top of its head. It arms were the same as Naruto's left one was like before he fell, the feet were the same as the arms, they were black with the outlines of green hexagons on the top of the feet with a green line traveling up the legs until it reached the acetabulum and flared out in that same fiery green ethereal glow.

The rest of the body was also black and was rippling with muscles, emblazoned on the torso was a green flaming cross that had lines going off to meet where the flames on its joints were at, spikes spread out of the collar bone and flared out and up behind the head like a crown of sorts. The head was wide to go with the rest of its massive body but it also had slim features like something out of nobility, tall devil horn sprouted from the top of its skull as a flaming mane of green fire flowed around its head. Rows of sharp teeth like the Level 3 had lined its mouth.

The black-red-ringed eyes of the monster stared at the Akuma.

"Pitiful Akuma," the monster's voice spoke, a far more adult sounding version of Naruto's, "May your soul be saved."

Cross chuckled as he put Judgment away and waved Maria back into her coffin to rest once more until needed. Yes, he knew now, this was undoubtedly Cedak. His Innocence was so similar to his parents' it was scary… well, when they started out that is.

"May my soul be saved?" the Akuma sneered, "Yeah, right! Get real!"

Liquid Dark Matter spewed from its mouth and took on the form of a dragon as it raced toward Naruto. All Naruto did was merely raise a hand as glowing white flames appeared in the palm of his hand.

The dragon and the fire collided and exploded on impact, Naruto's massive Innocence form jumped high in the air.

"Waltz of the Cross." the hexagons on Naruto's hands and feet flared to life as they all swiped at the air in what almost seemed like a dance each swipe sending down burst of wind condensed in the shape of a cross.

The Akuma responded by covering its fists in Dark Matter and throwing punch after punch into the each one sending his own projectiles of Dark Matter to crash into wind-crosses.

"You'll have to do better than that!" the Level 3 shouted.

"Then how's this?" a giant black hand wrapped around the Akuma and hoisted him into the air.

"Cross Grave." the Level 3 screamed as it broke free of Naruto's grip and clutched at his chest as a blinding white cross shown on his chest.

"Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" the Akuma shook with rage as the pain from the cross on his chest was burning him from the inside out, "Damn you, die!"

The Akuma opened his mouth wide and Dark Matter began gathering inside of it, a very massive amount of Dark Matter.

"If I can't win, then I'm taking everyone here with me!" the Akuma roared.

The next thing the level 3 knew Judgment was in his mouth. Cross on the opposite end.

"Don't you know when to shut up?" Cross pulled to the trigger and watched as the Akuma's head was blown to pieces, sending the collected Dark Matter shooting into the air and dispersing.

The shadow-figure behind it, as Naruto could see, smiled as it disappeared in a white light, _"Thank you… Thank you…"_

Cross turned around and looked at Naruto, or rather, he looked _up _at him, "Not bad… Cedak."

Naruto's entire form burst into green flame that disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving Naruto the same as he had been before but with changes.

His hair was flattened out and his hair had turned to a dark green that turned white after it reached his shoulders his hair now going down to his shoulder blades. His eyes were now a grayish-purple. And his whisker marks had turned red with one jagged red line running through each set of whiskers and over his eyes to meet in the center of his forehead on the tip of an upside down pentacle.

His shirt had changed into a black vest and black gloves covered his hands and his pants and shoes had also turned black and his chest was now red and scaly and looked deformed with the same small green gems in the pattern of a cross embedded in his chest.

The small boy suddenly toppled over in a heap on the ground. Cross looked at Cedak for a moment before putting Judgment in its holster and picking Cedak up in his arms.

"You did damn good." Cross smiled, "For a brat of my Filthy Apprentice, I mean."  
_

**Review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!  
_**

"My head…" Cedak groaned, "What happened…?"

"You beat the living shit out a Level 3 Akuma." Cedak looked over to see Cross leaning out window a lit cigarette in his mouth. Cross exhaled a thin stream of smoke. Taking in his surroundings he could see he was in a hospital bed.

"I myself was really surprised when your Innocence activated the way it did," Cross said, "But the way it looked really was what got me! You know how to impress, gaki."

"Innocence? What's that?" Cedak asked sitting up, "And what happened to that… thing? I don't remember anything after it tried to hit me…"

"You don't remember anything, huh?" Cross looked at Cedak, "Well first off, that thing was an Akuma."

"Akuma?" Cedak asked nervously, "You mean… like a demon?"

"Not quite." Cross said taking another inhale of his cancer stick, "What you're referring to are the things that people have made up in their imaginations, fictional beings to blame things over, like sickness or a bad harvest."

"No, what I'm talking about is different." Cross said, "What I'm talking about are weapons."

"Weapons?" Cedak looked confused.

"Yes, weapons. Weapons with minds of their own that have no other choice but to serve their one master: the Millennium Earl." Cross shook his head, "They're pitiful creatures."

"What do you mean: 'pitiful'?"

"An Akuma is made when one is greatly grieving over a loved that's passed away," Cross explained, "When that happens the Earl himself appears before them and promises to bring them back."

"Then why does he sound like a bad guy?" Cedak questioned, "It sounds like he's doing some nice!"

"Shut up!" Cross snapped, "The Earl is anything but nice! The people he brings back are in the form of deformed skeletons that kill the one they were brought back for! And then they were their skin like a damn coat!"

Cedak jumped at Cross's tone, "I-I'm sorry!"

Cross took a deep breath to calm himself, "No, _I'm _sorry. I'm not to used with having to deal with kids, I'm out of practice…"

Cedak seemed to relax, "Okay, but, who is the Earl and what's Innocence?"

"The Earl is the creator of Akuma and their leader and is extremely powerful." Cross told Cedak, "And Innocence, well, Innocence is the only thing that can do harm to the Earl or his weapons."

"Really?" Cross nodded.

"Yeah," Cross grinned, "And you've got it."

"Huh? I do?" Cedak's look was priceless. Cross couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What so funny?", Cross continued to laugh.

"Your face! If only I had a camera!" Cross laughed so hard he nearly sucked in his cigarette, which sent him into a horrific coughing fit.

"Serves you right!" Cedak said triumphantly.

Cross hacked out more smoke, "Brat! I might just not take you with me!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cedak asked. Cross finally got over his coughing and tossed his cigarette out the window.

"The Hokage agreed to let me take you away for a few years," Cross said, smiling at Cedak's surprised face, "We agreed on three years so you can enter the academy when you get back."

"Really? Wahoo!" Cedak jumped out of his bed so high he nearly hit the ceiling.

Cross caught him by the scruff his neck while he was still in the air, Cross's one eye turned into a white ball of evil, glinting light as he held Cedak dangling out the window, "Shall I drop you?"

Cedak got a weird look on his face that seemed to say: 'you wouldn't' while also saying: 'please don't'.

Cross smirked as his hand opened with a pop and Cedak fell to the ground from two stories up with a girlish yell.

Cross jumped out the window and landed next to Cedak, who was covered in dirt.

"Look at you," Cross sighed, "All filthy…"

"Here…" Cross extended his hand to Cedak, who just looked like it was the most poisonous thing in world.

"Uh, um… I'm sor…" Cross gripped the black vest that Cedak had on and hurled him so far away he crashed through the window of the Hokage Tower, nearly shocking Sarutobi out of his skin.

"Only beautiful things may be at my side!" Cedak could here Cross roar all the way from the hospital, "Filth is to stay as far away from me as possible!"

Cedak wondered what he'd just gotten himself into.  
_

It took another hour for Cedak and Cross to get ready, mainly because Cross forced Cedak take a bath to make sure not even the tiniest bit of filth was on him. He made sure he got a perfect bath from one of the nurses while she was at gun point when she initially refused to come even an inch closer to Cedak from watching the arena fight from earlier.

"Clean this filth or you lose a chunk of your head!" Cross had snarled.

After that the nurse had been more than 'happy' to oblige Cross's, or rather, Cedak's needs. Cross had made sure to keep Judgment against the nurse's head so she wouldn't get any ideas.

But of course then the council had to get involved.

"Cross Marian and Naruto Uzumaki you are to come to the Council Chambers immediately." an ANBU had instructed, "The Council will not take 'no' for an answer."

Cross had grudgingly obliged, he evidently didn't want to waste anymore time than he had to in leaving. It hadn't taken them very long to reach the Council Chambers. And the Council being the idiots that they were, well…

"We demand that you stay here and teach our ninja your techniques!" Kotaru and Homura demanded.

Sarutobi merely sat in his seat at the head of the table smoking on his pipe and said nothing like the rest of the Clan Heads while thinking, _'Idiots…'_

"Give me one reason why I should," Cross argued. Cedak shifted next to him, some of the members of the Civilian Council glaring deadly looks his way, especially a woman with pink hair.

"Because it would increase our military power! No one would be able to stand against us!" Fugaku Uchiha snapped, he was the only member of the Ninja Council that was with the Civilian Council.

Cross lit up a cigarette and took in a deep inhale before exhaling forming a large, thin cloud of smoke, "Is there any other reason?"

"We control what happens in this village," the woman with pink snorted, "You've no choice but to listen to us!"

Cross pointed two fingers at the Haruno as the glowed and spoke a single word, "Lyrai.", and a blast of lightning flew from Cross's finger tips and missed the woman by only a few hairs.

"_I _don't have to listen to word out of your mouth, whore." Cross said, "I don't know about everyone else who's willing to kiss your ass or take you to bed to get on your good side, but I for one don't listen to people like you; in one ear and out the other."

"You have the gall to deny the Council!" Fugaku sneered, his eyes latched onto Cedak who flinched away behind Cross at his gaze, "Ah, I get it, the fox is persuading you."

"Activate." a hymn filled the air and Fugaku doubled over in pain clutching his head. Cross stamped his foot on Fugaku's head.

"Listen closely, Uchiha." Cross said slowly, "I hear another word about that portion of the Juubi and you die."

"Juubi?" Fugaku repeated as he strained his words against the pain in his skull, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing someone like you needs to know about." Cross replied he waved a hand at Maria and she stopped singing and went back into her coffin which sunk into the ground, disappearing to somewhere else until she was needed again.

Cross looked at the Hokage, "So can we leave now? Without any more interruptions, I hope?"

Sarutobi nodded, "Of course, as long as Naruto doesn't have anyone he'd like to say goodbye to first."

Cross frowned at the name the Hokage used for Cedak, "Well, kid? Anyone you wanna say goodbye to?"

"Just a few people." Cedak shifted from one foot to the other.

Cross started pushing Cedak towards the door, "Then, let's go! I don't want to waste anymore time! Hut, one, two…!"

The first stop Cedak and Cross came to was Ichiraku Ramen, so Cedak could say goodbye to Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Ayame-nee-chan!" Cedak called.

Ayame turned around from what she was doing, she seemed momentarily confused as to who Cedak was before she remembered.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame squealed happily before she reached over the counter and rapped Naruto in a hug that pushed his head between her breasts which made him turn a bright red.

"I see you already know how to get a woman, kid." Cross admired, "Impressive for someone so young."

Naruto broke away from Ayame blushing even harder now, Ayame stared at Cross.

"What?" Cross asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"N-No." Ayame stammered, "There's nothing on your f-face!"

"Really?" Cross put his face barely an inch away from Ayame's, "Take a closer look."

Ayame flushed and took a few steps back from Cross.

'_And she's hooked.'_ Cross thought, _'Oh, yes, I'm coming back for you.'_

"Ayame!" a middle aged man came into the bar from the back, "Did I hear you say Naruto was here?"

"Otou-san." Ayame said, "Yes, Naruto-kun's here."

"Teuchi-jiji!" Cedak waved at the man, "Give me one of the biggest bowls you've you got!"

"You _do_ look different, Naruto," Teuchi wondered as he pulled out a the largest bowl size the bar had, "I couldn't really tell from up in the stands."

"Huh? I look different?" Cedak asked looking confused.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to shove you in front of a mirror before I dropped you from the window." Cross realized.

"You dropped him from a window!" Teuchi exclaimed nearly dropping the bowl, Ayame gasped as her hands flew up to her mouth.

"What? He lived, he just got a little filthy, nothing was broken!" Cross defended himself, "Just ask him."

Ayame and Teuchi looked at Cedak, "Um… it's true, I wasn't hurt, I just got a little dirty."

Ayame breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

She looked Cross in the eye with an evil look as dark flames suddenly appeared and danced around her head, she grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him to just a few inches away from her face, "You ever try and do that to Naruto-kun again and you're going to become Inuzuka dog shit!"

Teuchi and Cedak both gaped, they'd never thought Ayame could even _consider _threats like that! She even swore! Ayame _never_ swore!

The flames around Ayame's head blazed brighter, "I hope you understand, Red-Hair…!"

"Erm, perfectly." Cross said a little unsettled by the girl's sudden change in personality.

"Good!" Ayame said letting go of Cross and turning back into her normal, happy self.

"Yeah, kid, you really know how to pick 'em." Cross said as Teuchi went back to preparing Cedak's ramen, all three males keeping an eye on Ayame as she helped her father with the preparations for the food.

While that was happening Cedak turned to Cross, "So I look different now?"

"Yep." Cross said.

"How?"

"Your hair's longer and it's flat."

Cedak felt the back of his head and found his hair really had gotten longer, "And?"

"And it's dark green and turns silver as it goes along."

Cedak took a small clump of his hair and brought it around to look at it, again it was true, "Annnd?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Cross demanded.

Cedak just stuck his tongue out at Cross.

"Here's your ramen, Naruto-kun." Ayame said placing a giant bowl full of steaming hot ramen in front of Naruto. From the moment Cedak broke apart his chopsticks the ramen was gone in less than forty seconds. Cross counted himself.

"You know how put something away." Cross sweat dropped, if this kid ever met Jerry and his cuisine then the chef may have to close the cafeteria for the day if he got Allen's appetite… which seemed to shine through as Cedak ordered four more bowls of the same size and of different flavors.

Another sweat drop joined the first one on the back of Cross's head, yeah, this kid was definitely Allen's…

After Cedak had finished all of his bowls, which had escalated into twenty somehow, Cross tried to leave stealthily so he wouldn't have to pay as he got the feeling he would from after Cedak inhaled his fifteenth bowl. But Ayame caught him trying to sneak away and dragged him back inside the ramen bar and forced him to pay.

Now that Cross thought about it, this was probably the first time he'd ever paid for anything… scary…

After that Cedak said he didn't have anyone else he wanted t say goodbye to. Something that confused both Ayame and Teuchi.

Cross then explained that the Hokage agreed to allow Cedak to leave the village for a few years before coming back to train at the academy. Both of the two cooks were both surprised and sad to see Cedak go but were also happy to have him be leaving because that would give him a chance to get away from the village and those that weren't as hostile to him as they were.

"Don't worry," Cross said, "I'll make sure he comes back in one piece... mostly."

"So are you ready, gaki?" Cross asked as he and Cedak stood in front of the main gate of Konoha.

"Yep!" Cedak grinned.

"Good, then let's-"

"Naruto-kun!" Cedak and Cross turned around and saw a little girl running up to them.

The small girl slowed down as she reached them and bent over panting. Cross could see that she had dark blue hair and her eyes had no pupil, a solid white with a lavender tint. Cross instantly recognized her as a Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun…" the small girl panted, "D-Don't g-go yet…!"

Cedak looked at the girl, "You're… Hinata, right?"

"H-Hai." the girl-Hinata-stammered.

"Was there something you needed?" Cedak asked.

Hinata blushed and ducked her head. Oh yeah, Cross thought, the kid really worked fast, even at this age.

"U-Um… I, I just-u-um…"

"You just wanted to say goodbye." Cross said, "Right?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Hinata said.

"Well don't worry," Cross grinned, "I'll make sure this kid comes back."

Hinata looked up at Cross, the red haired man looked at Cedak who still looked confused, "And I'll teach to recognize a woman's feelings properly too!"

Hinata turned a deep red and quickly found her feet very interesting. Cross chuckled.

"Come on, Cedak." Cross flicking Cedak's ear, "Let's go."

"Cedak?" Cedak asked, "What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough," Cross said cryptically, "Let's go."

Cedak followed Cross as the man turned and started walking outside the gate, Cedak turned around and waved, "Bye, Hinata-chan!"

Cedak didn't hear the 'thud' of Hinata fainting back at the gate as he turned back around.  
_

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Sorry about the delay!**

)(

"Oi, gaki." Cross said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Master?" Cedak asked. It had been about six months or so since Cross had taken Cedak out of Konoha. Cross had already pounded into him to call him 'Master' out of respect by the first month and had beaten out all forms of cursing out of Cedak by the second month. Cross even refused to not teach Cedak anything until he did both of those things.

"It's about your training." Cross said, "I'm only going to be the one who trains you for the first year out of the three."

Cedak's eyebrows shot up, this was the first he'd ever heard of this, "What? But, then who will train me for the other two years?"

"First of all, I need to let you know something about myself." Cedak paid very close attention, his master told him very little about himself, "I'm supposed to be dead to most Exorcists."

"What?" Cedak asked, shocked, "How? Why?"

"Let's just say that there were many things that I had to do that couldn't do if I considered alive," Cross said, "But, because I'm 'dead' I can't be around the Order or the shit will hit the fan."

Cedak nodded, "So who's going to train me?"

Cross smirked, "Well, not _everyone _thinks I'm dead. The other three Generals of the Order know that I'm alive. They'll be the ones who'll train you for the second year."

Cedak's mouth hung open for a moment, Cross had spoken to him about the other Generals and that they were all as strong as him. They'd encountered more Akuma during their six months together so far, they were only Level One's and a few Level Two's. Cedak's Innocence had acted of its own will a few times, but Cross had dealt with them quickly most of the time. But the rate that Cross had disposed of the Akuma was incredible, Cedak couldn't even keep up most of the time.

Cross stood up and brushed the dust and dirt off of his coat before Cedak could ask about where he'd be for the third year of his train, "OK, gaki, time for training."

Cedak came to his feet in an instant; when his Master said it was time to train there was no arguing.

"Let's work on your speed." Cross said as he pulled out Judgment, "Dark Armor: Legs should be fine."

"Hai. Innocence Activate." Cedak said as his shoes and pants seem to break into fragments that then reassembled into a whole mass that covered his legs from the waist down. From what Cross had seen, it looked like a more masculine version of the Dark Boots before they transformed into a Crystal Type Innocence and it covered everything from the waist down. It had the same green outline of a hexagon on both of the thighs, a green line ran down Cedak's legs from the bottom of the hexagons down to the feet where they became hexagons again on the top on the foot where the lower hexagons flared into green ethereal energy.

Cedak squatted, keeping his feet close together as his arms rested lazily on his legs.

"You've gotten faster with your activation time." Cross noted, "Now, let's see how fast your reaction time is."

The sound of thunder sounded as Cross fired a single shot. It raced at Cedak, glowing blue and leaving a faint trail as it moved. Cedak jumped away, his Dark Armor nearly taking him all the way up to fifty feet high off the ground. The bullet quickly changed direction and followed Cedak. Cedak kicked off the air and flew at Cross, the older man was grinning. Cedak stretched out an arm and grabbed a hold of Cross's shoulder and used it to flip himself to Cross's back.

The bullet sped straight at Cross and veered off at a ninety degree angel to the left just as it was about to go through Cross's torso and circled around to come at Cedak again. The young boy's eyes widened , he tried to dodge out of the way but the bullet still lodged itself into his shoulder. Cedak almost had to bite his tongue to keep himself from crying out in pain.

A firm had wrapped around Cedak's neck, "Done already?"

Cross threw Cedak into a nearby boulder a spider web of cracks spread from the impact point. Cedak looked up as Cross chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cedak asked.

"Nothing." Cross dismissed Cedak's question, "OK, switch to Full Cross: Left Arm."

Cedak mumbled something unintelligible as he stood up. His Dark Armor melted back into his shoes and pants. The gems in the center of Cedak's chest glowed and a spiral of green energy spread from the gems and twisted around Cedak's left arm and connected to his hand. His hand grew and changed color and hardened a did the rest of his arm until his was made entirely out of adamantine and his hand had turned into claws and a green ethereal glowing fire covered most of the left half of Cedak's torso to his left scapula .joint

A smile played on Cross's face as he looked at what was an exact replica of Allen's original Innocence form. It reminded him of his time spent beating Allen into a bloody pulp!

Just as Cedak was about to run at Cross the sound of clapping was heard.

"Oh, sorry? Was there more to the show? My bad!" Cross whirled around to face the voice. A man with grey skin and stigma along their forehead. He was wearing a standard tuxedo and top hat.

Cross pointed Judgment at the man.

"What? No more?" Tyki asked.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave, Noah." Cross said, "You should take it."

"But the Earl just took an interest in how things were going with the brat's kid, that's all." Tyki smiled, "Can't someone want to know about their family?"

The moment the words left Tyki's lips Cross started to fire as fast as he could handle.

"Uh oh." a door shimmered into existence behind Tyki it flung open a small arm reached out and pulled Tyki through with a small cry of 'Stupid!' come from behind it, it shut the moment Tyki was through and disappeared. The bullets crashed into the earth behind where the door just was.

"Damn it!" Cross swore.

"Master?" Cedak asked a little unnerved at the sudden appearance and disappearance of the man with the grey skin.

"Yeah?"

"What was that guy talking about 'family'?"

Cross sighed heavily, "Damn it, I was hopping to wait until later for me to tell you this."

"What? Tell me what?"

"The next town isn't much farther," Cross nodded to himself, "I'll tell you there."

Cedak nodded, but stayed silent.

"Let's go." it only took them about another hour to reach the next and rent a room. The entire time Cedak was looking over to Cross wondering what was going through his head.

"OK, Cedak, sit on the bed." Cedak was surprised, but did as he was told, Cross never called him by his name unless it was important.

"Kid, you remember what I've told about the Noah Family, correct?" Cedak nodded, "Do remember how many there are?"

"Thirteen." Cedak answered immediately.

"That's what I've told you," Cross lit up a fresh cigarette, "There were actually fourteen, but as of five years ago there came about a fifteenth Noah."

"Fifteen?" Cedak asked, "Then, who's the fourteenth Noah and the fifteenth?"

"The Fourteenth Noah is my old apprentice, Allen Walker." Cross ran a hand through his long hair as he took a drag from his cancer stick, "As for the Fifteenth… I'm looking at him right now."

Cedak took a few moments to process what Cross had just said, "Wait… do you mean… me?"

Cross nodded, "Yes, you are the Fifteenth."

"But… I-I-How…?"

"Noah are still more or less human. They can still have children."

"So I'm a child of one of the other Noah?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"The Fourteenth, my old apprentice, Allen."

The gears in Cedak's head were turning, "So my last name is Walker?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"W-Where is he?" Cedak voice cracked some.

"He's at the Order, the place where you're going to be doing your last year of training."

"Huh? I'm… going to be at the Black Order?" Cedak questioned, "Won't they try to keep me there?"

"Not quite." Cross said, "I've still got contacts that can bullshit you some long term 'mission' and send you back to Konoha before the school year starts up."

"OK…" Cedak sounded reluctant.

Cross frowned, he knew that the kid didn't want to go back to that hellhole of a village. He suddenly got an idea.

"Alright, gaki, bedtime." Cross said standing up, "I'm gonna go run an errand, I expect you to be asleep by the time I get back."

"Huh? Why? I'm not even tired yet!" Cross glared at him, "Uh… I mean, yes, sir."

)(

Cross stepped outside the hotel and held up two fingers and started chanting a spell under his breath. The tips of his fingers glowed blue with magic as his spell grew in strength. He blew on his fingers and the blue glow flew away into the sky. Now all he had to do was wait.

"Let him know," Cross said to himself, "The gaki deserves to have him at his side after all the shit he's gone through. He needs someone to look after him."

)(

His wings fluttered as he received the message. He needed to tell the young master as soon as possible. He wobbled on his tiny stumps of legs and turned around and flutter over on the young master's hand and used his tail to tickle his nose.

The young man snorted in annoyance, mildly displeased that his sleep had been interrupted. He looked at his small golden Golem on his forehead as he went over to nightstand.

"Ngh, what is Timcanpy?" Allen asked.

Timcanpy opened his mouth slightly and the message he had just received played.

"_Hey, my Idiot Apprentice,"_ Allen froze, that voice was… _"I've got nice surprise for you: I'm not dead! But that's not why I've sent you this message, I've got little something to ask of you. You see, I've got plenty of contacts everywhere and I know about Cedak."_

Allen's eyes widened. What…? He knew about Cedak…?

"_I found him, he's not dead like those bastards in that village said he was. He was there the entire time, whether they actually knew it was him or not, I don't know. But here's the thing: his life wasn't the greatest. He was mistreated and abused and blamed for something he had no control over and most everyone in the village hates him."_

Allen's hands were shaking with disbelief and anger.

"_Kid, he's never had anyone to really look after him, he didn't have you or Lenalee to take care of him. He needs someone to help raise him right. I'm training him right now, and once a year passes I'll pass him over to the other Generals for more training and then he'll be coming to the order after the second year of his training for a third year there. I know he's your son, and due to us having an unfortunate run in with the Noah of Lust, he now knows he's your son sooner than I wanted him to."_

"Cedak…" Allen whispered.

"_When he comes to the Order he'll be posing as one of the other General's apprentice, I don't know or care which one, just spend as much time as you can with him without letting anyone else get suspicious of you and him and Lenalee. And let no one else except Lenalee know about this, understand? He was born with Innocence, just like you, but also… there was a new Noah born from him, too. The Fifteenth Noah, I don't know if he's developed a personality yet, but be careful if he should ever surface. He's also got demon know as the Kyuubi sealed inside him, and by demon, I don't mean an Akuma, I mean a literal demon from Hell itself. That's another danger, try to restrain him if the demon shows itself, too."_

Allen felt tears stinging his eyes. His boy was coming here. He was coming here!

"_Allen, be strong, just always remember what Mana said, always go forward, never go back, never stop moving forward. You'll see Cedak soon. See ya."_

Timcanpy closed his mouth as the message ended and curled his wings around himself and went back to sleep. Allen lay back down on his bed as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Cedak…My son..."

)(

**OK, that's the end of this chapter! Review!**


End file.
